The Story of Ali Merin
by alimerin1
Summary: Project L.I. Or, Lifetime Injection. It was a creation involving artificial life and immortal life. Though the outcome being successful, had a bad outcome. Now a girl is trapped in space and it's up to Sonic, Amy, and Shadow to find her and save her before the kidnappers find a way to remove the serum and kill her.
1. Chapter 1

"We were created to give God the glory."

**Prologue**

She was created in a lab, sure. She wasn't creation of animal kind, sure. But she was loved, cared for, even treated right. Her parents were her creators, and they thought nothing less of her for her immortality or her invincibility. Ali Merin the hedgehog was just the same as anyone else. That is until the scandal happened. Her parents were made out to be thieves and shunned by the townsfolk. To think, world favored scientists Eries and Epidemic, shunned for what they did. Though it never bothered her much, that is until they made the serum for immortality.

That was the day her life was turned upside down.

Men had broken into the laboratory, to find the serum gone. They had given it to their children Ricky, Tabitha, Kylie and Anna. The men killed their parents, stole the children and were gone, without a trace. No one has seen them, nor will anyone will. Everyone had given up hope except for Ali.

And that's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Limitations are only a creation of the mind."

**Chapter 1**

_We Start off with Ali Merin_

Her brown quills were matted. It had been years since the abduction, so many she lost track. Tears stung her eyes and she wiped them.

'_Tears are a sign of weakness._' She thought.

'_No one will save us and no one can._' She sighed and looked outside a window.

The vast empty of space, that's all her and her siblings could see.

'_My siblings. Where are Anna, Tabitha, Kylie and Ricky? We're they hurt? Did something happen!?_'

The door opened, she turned around to come face to face with a hideous scar.

"Why isn't this room cleaned?" He asked in a calm yet harsh tone.  
"I-It's a b-big room an-"  
"Stuttering again are you? Remember if you tell us the immortality serum's ingredients we'd let you go."  
"I told you I don't know it!" Her nervousness was overcome by boldness.  
"Tsk Tsk." He waltzed around her in a circle.

He then proceeded to hit her on the back of the head with his gun. It hurt like she had been shot. Immortal or not, pain still overcame her. The man walked out of the room.

"It better be clean by the time I get back!" The door shut behind him, and the room filled with the silence.

The silence felt cold, and lonely.

"Please God." She prayed, "Please help us."

_With Sonic gang_

"Man since Eggman was defeated, things have been really boring." Sonic sighed and ran his hands along his quills.

Now being 24, Sonic's quills were slightly longer. He was stronger too, girls swooned and asked for autographs and stuff like that.

"You don't say?" A rosy pink hedgehog spoke next to Sonic, her jade eyes looking over the horizon.

His eyes darted over to the hedgehog. His eyes looked at her. The hedgehog was 20 and her quills reached her waist. Though you couldn't tell because they we're pulled back into a pony tail. A single rose was behind her ear that kept a strand of hair up.

"I like saying the obvious don't I Amy?" He smirked at her.  
"Likewise Sonic, though it is who you are." She smiled at him, and it grew when a thought came to her mind.  
"What's up Ames?" Sonic sat up.

'_Ames? I hadn't been called that in awhile.' _A warm, fuzzy feeling came over Amy, but she ignored it.

"I was looking over some old files and I came across one that looked intriguing."  
"Really What about?"  
"Come."

_In the Study _

Amy searched through file cabinets.

"Where is that file dang it!"  
"Ames, It's just a file."  
"No, this is "Just a File"! It is the answer too our boredom!"

She opened a drawer and there was a file labeled, "Project Crystal".

"Project Crystal?" Sonic looked puzzled as he watched the rosy hedgehog take out the file.  
"I know right? I thought it was weird too, until i read inside."

Sonic stood next to Amy looking over the desk at the file. She opened the file.

A picture of a chocolate brown hedgehog smiling was paper clipped inside it. She looked seventeen years old. She had green eyes that shown brighter than diamonds. Sonic read aloud.

"Project Crystal is the creation of Ali Merin the Hedgehog. Her parents created her in a laboratory to discover if crystals held power. Indeed they did and Ali Merin became an indestructible force of immortality. She is sweet, kind and caring yet brutal and harsh at the same time. She was created 3 years after Project Shadow by Doctor Robotnik in 1950. Project Crystal was successful, and out came the hedgehog."

Amy had him stop to take a break and she read, "Though in July of 1954. The scientists were disbanded and shunned, though no one knew exactly why. Later that year they had found a way to convert crystals like the ones inside Ali to create the serum of immortality. Instead of taking it for themselves, they gave it too there children. No one knew who did it, but some group of thugs had broken into the lab, killed the parents, took the children and disappeared without a trace. They are still missing to this day."

Sonic looked at Amy as she did at him, he continued to read after her, "No one knows what happened to the children, the case was closed due to an unknown aspect. Though some do search for her still, but to no avail. Some say she died, some say she is hiding in disgrace from her parents. Others say she is now a slave. But, be fair warned not to cross her because she is stronger than Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Who's stronger than me faker?" Shadow walked into the room.  
"Shad, perfect timing." Amy smiled.  
"What is it rose?" Shadow stood beside them.  
"We're looking at a file of a disappearance that happened 4 years after your creation." Sonic said looking at the file  
"Okay, so?" Shadow had no point of interest until Amy spoke up again.  
"Shadow, this girl was made in a laboratory, like you."


	3. Chapter 3

_In The Study_

"Impossible, Dr. Robotnik was the only known scientist to ever create life" Shadow denied it entirely and spoke curtly. Crossing her arms.  
"Exactly, known. The two doctors were keeping this whole experiment on the down low. That is until people went into the laboratory and discovered their books" Amy looked at Shadow.  
"Okay, Okay. What is your point in all this?"  
"Well, since she went missing... And Eggman is no longer causing mischief, why don't we go looking for her?"  
"How are we even supposed to find her?"  
"Well... We can start by going to their lab"

* * *

_Back with Ali Merin_

"Hey hedgehog! It's time to get up!" A brown wolf held a gun. It wouldn't kill her, but it would hurt like hell.

Ali sat up and was quickly rushed out of the cage.  
She was brought down the hall to a large bathroom and was told to get cleaned up.

After she quickly showered and brushed her quills out.

Then, the same wolf, brought her to the room of the man with the hideous scar.

"...Hello sir." She spoke quietly and shakily.  
"Hi Ali. So you cleaned the room, correct?"  
"Yes sir, I did."  
"Glad to see your not stuttering. Now..." The man, or, he should be called a cat, stood up. "Are you ready to tell the ingredients of the immortality serum?"  
"I told you sir, I don't know."  
"I told you to stop lying to me!" He slapped her hard across the face. The pain spread through her cheek.  
"I'm not lying!"  
"Listen, if you don't tell me, we can go back to testing on your siblings"  
"No..."  
"Then tell me!"  
"I don't know! My parents never told me!"

The cat growled. Taking his thumb and index finger and pinching her chin. Her ears folded down in fear.

"Maybe we can remove their head and burn their bodies. That'll surely kill them. And we'll run the tests on you instead!"

He eyes widened and she quivered in fear.

"Take her back to her cell and prepare her for the testing"

The guards grabbed her.

"Oh, and make sure her siblings are ready as well"

"You son of a-!" She started to become enraged when she was dragged off.

* * *

The three of them were driving in a 1969 Dodge Charger.

Shadow was driving, Sonic was in shotgun, and Amy was in the back.

"Okay, so where was this, Lab with the so called Ali?" Shadow looked in the rear view mirror at Amy as she looks at the file.  
"It's in a underground base, right outside of Dallas Texas." She replied and looked at him.

Shadow nodded and turned on the radio. The song _"Every Rose Has It's Thorns" _comes on. Sonic goes to change it but Shadow smacks his hand away.

"Hey Shadster, why'd you do that?" He looked at him annoyed.  
"Listen, I have two things to say. One, don't call me Shadster. Two, driver picks music. Shotgun, shuts up. Understand, faker?" Shadow glanced at him before turning his attention to the road.  
"So, we're off to Texas then." Shadow exhaled and rested against his hand.  
"Yup, and we've got a long drive." Amy leaned back.  
"Why are we driving again?"  
"Because we won that house we live in. Because we are broke and can't afford a plane. But we can afford gas." Shadow spat out at Sonic as he turned up the radio. "So shush."


End file.
